04092015- Miloko/Rubi
09:12 AC: Rubi knocks on milokos door! 09:13 TT: "it's u-unlocked?" 09:13 AC: Rubi pokes her head in 09:13 AC: "Hey milly!" 09:14 TT: "oh hey? you k-know y-you're h-here e-early, r-right?" 09:14 AC: "of course I just wanted to see how you were doing..." 09:14 AC: Rubi heads on in and sits next to her 09:15 TT: "I'm f-fine? a l-little w-worried t-that I'm g-going to s-screw up my w-world? but t-that's p-probably a n-normal f-feeling?" 09:16 AC: "Probably. I mean can't be any worse than fate's planet splitting in half though" 09:17 TT: "I bet it c-could? l-like the w-whole p-planet c-could c-catch f-fire and we c-could all die?" 09:17 AC: Rubi looks out milly's window "Idk seems like a fun place honestly..." 09:18 AC: "Maybe it'll be less death and more fun?" 09:18 TT: "y-yeah, l-leave it to the g-game to t-take p-pity on me?" 09:21 AC: "Hey if you wont have fun on the planet i'll have fun for the both of us" 09:22 TT: "I'll h-have fun o-once we f-find out if the c-consorts are f-friendly or not?" 09:23 AC: "mmm... yeah that is a better idea" 09:24 TT: "I m-mean, I'd l-love for t-them to not w-want to k-kill me j-just b-because the g-game g-gave me t-this w-world?" 09:27 AC: "Wonder what your consorts are... bet theyre like... cool birds or something" 09:28 TT: "who k-knows? and we s-should d-definitely w-watch w-what we say w-when w-we're out t-there?" 09:29 TT: "so d-don't s-sound too d-disappointed if t-they a-aren't b-birds?" 09:29 AC: "The dogs weren't so bad on lily's planet..." 09:29 AC: "I mean sure one of them begged my sheet from me but... still not bad 09:30 TT: "y-yeah, but t-that was a M-Mind w-world? not a R-Rage one?" 09:31 AC: "Maybe itll be the opposite of rage?" 09:32 TT: "m-maybe? but we w-won't k-know u-until we m-meet t-them? and I'd l-like to s-start off on a n-nice f-foot?" 09:32 AC: "Hi were heroes anything bad happening? No? Time for tea then!" 09:33 AC: Rubi grins 09:34 TT: "ehehe, if o-only we c-could be so l-lucky?" 09:37 AC: "It would be nice..." 09:39 TT: "y-yeah, it w-would?" 09:39 TT: "oh, has f-father s-spoken w-with you r-recently?" 09:40 AC: "Pthhhhh... no have you?" 09:41 TT: "I m-meant, B-Beau? but no, I h-haven't?" 09:44 AC: "Ohhhh.... Beau... Yeah I have actually!" 09:45 AC: "I thought you ment dad dad." 09:45 TT: "did he g-give you his s-surprise?" 09:46 AC: "You mean surprise I'm actually on base instead of on the ark?" 09:46 TT: "y-yeah t-that one?" 09:49 AC: "Yup! I should hang out with him one more time..." Rubi rubs her chin 09:50 TT: "why o-only o-once? I d-don't t-think he's g-going to be l-leaving s-soon?" 09:51 AC: "No no like before we leave the base. It'll likely be awhile before we come back" 09:53 TT: "oh t-true? a-after w-we're d-done w-with my l-land, we s-sould all h-hang out? and do f-family t-type s-stuff?" 09:53 AC: "Ohhh Yeah! We should! I'll make ice cream!" 09:54 TT: "o-okay? I t-think my s-stomach w-would be a-able to h-handle t-that?" 09:57 AC: "Maybe we could do a grill out or something... maybe..." 10:01 TT: "do you t-think you f-finally f-figured out how to m-make s-something b-besides b-bloody or c-charcoal?" 10:02 AC: "...and there's the wrench in the plan... hope beau can cook!" 10:03 TT: "h-hopefully? b-because I d-don't t-think we c-could o-order p-pizza if not?" 10:04 AC: "...I can make plank salmon!" 10:05 TT: "t-that'd be f-fine?" 10:09 AC: "Maybe... anyway I should get going for now ok? I'll be in here bright and early for when our group leaves" 10:09 TT: "o-okay? see you s-soon?" 10:11 AC: "Yup toodles!" She heads out skipping Category:Rubi Category:Miloko